Teddy Lupin: 4th Year
by Angelfire23
Summary: "Don't leave Teddy." "Sorry. I won't let you get hurt again." Teddy Lupin's 4th Year at Hogwarts comes with new adventure, hijinks, love interests, and a WHOLE lot of drama...
1. Diving In

**Teddy Lupin: 4th Year**

Teddy rolled over and flung a pillow at the window. 'Stupid curtains!' he thought. 'I'm going to kill James.' Teddy fell out of bed and threw the sheets off. Yawning, he picked himself up and half-crawled into the bathroom. Hot showers always made him feel better for some reason.

"Teddy? Are you up?" he heard over the faucet.

"Not yet, Gran. Why?" Teddy yelled over the water.

"Well, I'm going out for a few hours. I'll be back for dinner." Grandma Tonks replied as she grabbed her purse and walked into the fireplace. Teddy figured she'd gone to get some more yarn to make a quilt or to some tea brunch.

Teddy really didn't mind, he thought as he turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. 10 minutes later, Teddy had a bag of snacks and was on his bike out of town. A half-an-hour later, he pulled up to his spot. His spot consisted of a small beach area secluded from the main beach area. This way, Teddy's "unique ability" could be controlled without much control.

Teddy quickly stripped down to his swimsuit and jumped in. "Oh wow. This water's colder than I remember. Well, at least no one's around to bother me." Teddy laughed as he dived to the bottom and began pulling up anything he could find. He found mostly rocks for the first hour and a half until he started moving out to the deeper parts of the lake.

Two jeweled rings, a wallet photo album, and an old camera later, Teddy was returning to the beach for the last time. He tossed the camera over by his bag as he collapsed on the sand. He sighed as he closed his eyes, soaking up the sun. He stood up and grabbed for his wand as he heard some noises behind a nearby tree. 'Dangit! Well, not like I'd be able to use it anyway.' Teddy thought as he reached for a rock from his pile.

"Oh! Hi. I didn't think anyone was over here." He heard as he turned around. A girl a little older than Teddy was stepping over the tree roots, followed by another girl around eleven years old, Teddy thought. "It's okay, you know. We're unarmed." She said, eyeing the rock in Teddy's hand.

"Huh? Oh! Right, sorry." Teddy apologized tossing the rock back. "What are you two doing this far out?" Teddy asked taking a drink from his cooler and offering it up.

"Just exploring. I go back to school in a few weeks, so our family came out here for one last trip. I just wanted to bring her out to my spot for a while. Do you mind?" She asked as Teddy stretched his hand out.

"Come here often, then? I mean, you like this spot?" he asked between drinks. The girl just leaned back against a tree, the setting sun turning her already tanned skin to bronze. "It's peaceful. You get away from the noise and crowds over there and just really relax."

She shot a glance over at Teddy and smiled. "This, though, this is my favorite part. You don't get to see many spectacular sunsets in the cities. Everything just- I don't know. You can just feel all the colors. It's amazing. And then there are the stars." Teddy had to remind himself to breathe and set his bags down before he dropped them. Was she reading his mind?

"Just beautiful." Teddy caught her eyes and blushed. "The stars. They're beautiful, right?" Teddy hoped his hair wasn't pink or some other out-of-this-world color. "How they seem to just appear and the way they reflect off the lake."

"Yeah. One of my teachers always tells this story about how every constellation and star have their own story. We had to memorize about half of them last term." The girl laughed running her fingers through her shoulder length brown hair. Teddy wanted to scream and/or run, but his mesmeration kept him staring at the girl.

'Okay. Calm down Teddy. You know her, okay! How? Well, that's easy. There's only one way she could've known, heard about the stars.' "You ready, Serah? Dad's probably done cooking the fish."

"Yeah. I have to go too. Gran's probably worried about me. I bet she's got Harry and half the Weasley's out looking for me." Teddy half-joked. The little girl almost shot off like a rocket.

"Sis, he knows the-"She was cut off by a stern look from the elder one. "Okay. Bye Mister. It was fun."

"Yeah. We just might have to do it again sometime. Want a rock?" Teddy laughed. The little girl ran over and grabbed two and threw her arms around Teddy. "You're welcome."

"Oh wow! Mum's never going to believe this." She started on as the pair started climbing back over the tree trunk and back towards the main beach, when the older teen turned back around. "Thanks Teddy. Oh, and by the way, I think you look a lot cuter with your pink hair." Teddy nervously smiled as he grabbed his bag.

"Come on Sis! Does he know the Weasleys? He's cute! You should ask him out." "He's a Ravenclaw, sweetie." "What's that?" "I'll explain later." Teddy chuckled as he mounted his bike and took off home.

The sun had set by the time Teddy returned home. Luckily, he knew that Gran would be gone most of the day that morning and he was able to sneak his stuff up to his room and still make dinner before she got back. Teddy grabbed a book and plopped down with the radio on. 30 minutes later, Teddy jumped as green flames erupted from the fireplace and an old witch walked in, dusting herself off. Gran turned around and yelled into the fireplace "See you Tuesday! 6 o'clock!"

"Hello Teddy! How was your day?" she asked, sweeping into the kitchen carrying four bags.

"Interesting. Yours?" He asked not looking up from his book. He heard her opening the cabinets and putting some things away. "Fabulous. There's a new tea and spice store downtown. Then, I went to get some more yarn and then I ran into Molly Weasley and we went back to the Burrow for Dinner. I almost invited you, but we got caught up talking and ran out of time."

"It's okay." Teddy chuckled. "I had some chicken and rice and tried to finish this book.

One of our summer projects from McGonnagall." Teddy looked up as Gran returned to the Living Room.

"Molly said that they've missed seeing you. A particular set of girls also mentioned you. They also invited you over for Harry's birthday party on Sunday. I told them that you'd be there if I had to tie you up and drag you there myself." Teddy dropped his book and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Gran, we've talked about this. I'm really not interested in being a glorified babysitter." Teddy started.

"TEDDY REMUS LUPIN! When have you ever been a babysitter around the Weasley's? They have been as much a family to you as I have! Now, I have had a long day. I'm going to go take a bath and go to bed. I will see you tomorrow." Gran railed as she grabbed her purse and strode into her bedroom, slamming the door to emphasize her point.

"That," Teddy paused at his door, "could have gone better." Teddy yawned as he pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room, getting in his bed. 'Tomorrow.' he thought. 'I'll find out tomorrow.' His mind grew foggy and heavy as he laid down and drifted down that unnel with the floating light.

**Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far. Everything helps. **


	2. The Party

**Chapter 2: The Party**

**Disc.: Still don't own HP…or You-Know-Who would've killed Edward and Bella sooner.**

"Gran," Teddy asked as they walked down Diagon Alley, "What are you going to get Harry for his birthday?" Teddy slid his hands in his pockets. "I mean, he really doesn't need anything, does he?"

Gran just kept on walking as Teddy played with his wand. "I think it's true what they say."

Teddy cocked his head. "What? Who says, huh?" Teddy stopped as Gran took a few more steps towards Madam Malkin's. "The old saying, 'It's the thought that counts.' He doesn't care about the gift. Just being around family is enough. Harry's always been that kind of man. I'm sure that he'll love whatever you get him."

Teddy relaxed a little but still stared at the ground as he walked onto the shop. _Yeah, but what do I have? _Teddy didn't have much time to think as he felt himself being pulled to the back of the store and put in front of a three-sided mirror. _Ugh, I hate school robe fitting._

Finally done, Teddy quietly and quickly exited the front door. Teddy turned around and bumped into a pretty blonde witch. "Sorry. I didn't mean to knock you over." Teddy apologized as he helped her pick up her bags.

"It's okay. I'm just done shopping and I was going to go use the Leaky Cauldron's Floo. I'm new in town and I have to get some things done before the new school year. I'm…late! Oh my! It was nice to meet you." The witch exclaimed looking down at her watch. Teddy turned and watched her hurry down the street and inside the inn.

"Must be my week." Teddy wondered as he returned to the Robe Shop and waited for Gran to come out. "Wonder if Borgin's would have anything like that?"

"Like what?" came a voice behind him. Teddy spun around and raised his hand. "I think I know what I'm going to do. I have to go to the Joke Shop. _If anyone'll know how, it'd be George or Hermoine!_ Teddy thought as he looked in the shop window. There were a few customers he could see, but Teddy could wait for a little bit.

"Teddy!" Someone squeeled as Harry and Teddy appeared back in Diagon Alley. Teddy had not taken more than 5 steps into Weasley's joke shop when he felt two hands grab him. "We hoped you'd show up."

"Love you too Rose." Teddy said moving over to look at a section of Exploding Candy.

"Teddy" He heard as he perked up. He knew that voice could only belong to one person.

"Hiya Vicky. What can I do you for?" Teddy joked spreading his eyes apart.

"Come on." She said grabbing his wrist. "I have to show you show you something." They ran upstairs to one of the unoccupied rooms above the shop. "See?"

"See what? It's George's flat."

"No" she said pointing to her. Teddy looked around and then started around her examining.

"Hmm… Wow, you've really stared to fill out." Teddy joked poking her butt.

"THEODORE REMUS LUPIN! YOU TOTAL PRAT!" Victoire yelled punching him in the side of the face. "I got my ears pierced yesterday, since you didn't seem to notice." She returned somewhat to her calm state.

Teddy winced at the burning he now felt around his eye. "I was only joking. Jeez, that REALLY hurt. Rose, am I bleeding? I think she broke my eye." Teddy said pointedly, rubbing his forehead. "OW! Rose! Not so rough."

Rose pulled his hands away and scoffed. "You're such a big baby…and if you act keep acting like that, you two are never going to get together." Rose added in a whisper as George Weasley walked in.

"Ooh. That must've hurt." The shop owner exclaimed as he took a drink out of his glass.

"It did." Teddy reported. Rose had to bite her lip to stop chuckling. "I, uh… I wanted to ask you a question Uncle George. I was asking Gran and she helped me think of you. I need help getting Harry a present. I was wondering if you could enchant this." Teddy asked handing over the small device in his pocket.

"Hmm. I think I might. Rose, could you use that Floo and ask your mom if I could use her Crafting book?" George asked turning over the small metal object. Rose quickly grabbed some powder and disappeared into the fireplace.

Teddy moved to sit up on the couch. "This might take a while. If you want, I can drop it off before the party?" George offered sensing Teddy's uneasiness. Teddy mouthed a thank you and snuck out the back door and headed off back home.

Teddy snuck up the stairs and into his room. "Teddy. There's an owl here for you." He heard Gran yell up to him

"It's probably from Uncle George. He needed to fix my gift really quick." Teddy called out as he entered the kitchen. He unwrapped the package and paid the owl. Teddy picked up the note and fast-read it. "Yeah right."

"Teddy! What in the world happened to you?" Gran exclaimed dropping her knitting needles and standing up. She moved across the table and examined Teddy's eye. "Wait, do I even want to know?"

"Slight misunderstanding. Nothing serious. I accidentally scared a girl and she hit me." Teddy lied pulling away. "I'm going to go take a nap before we leave."

"Be ready in about an hour." Teddy mumbled falling on his bed.

"Gran, it won't go away." Teddy looked in the mirror. He had tried morphing, had Gran try to magic it away, and even make-up, but the eye still remained dark and a little swollen. "It's not as bad, but I can't go looking like this." Teddy opened the bathroom door and showed Gran.

"Hmm. Well, I don't know. That might work." She thought as she tapped her nose. "A Polyjuice Potion might work."

"Except for the fact that I've already got the black eye. It wouldn't do much good now." Teddy snorted. He hated not being able to fix this.

"Then get a hair from before. I'm sure you've got a hair from yesterday or earlier lying around here somewhere." Gran rolled her eyes. "Oh, Dora. What am I going to do with him?"

"Yeah,….well…but…" Teddy tried to find an excuse or a plan. "Gran, that's brilliant! A hair from before! It's still me. Before the eye. And no one'll know." Teddy jumped up and down.

"Yes, but we have no Polyjuice Potion and we're almost late. Come on." Gran said grabbing her present and heading for the fireplace. "Honestly, Teddy, you're making too big a deal over this. They're not going to care." She said as she walked into the green fire.

"Hah." Teddy scoffed. "They're Weasley's." Eddy stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. The only people missing were Charlie and George. Percy had even sent a present all the way from France. Teddy noticed Victoire sitting on the couch with Lily and a pile of beauty magazines and saw Rose and Roxanne in a corner, who immediately started giggling when he looked over at them. Victoire had also noticed Teddy's presence as the two shot death-looks at the two girls, who proceeded to laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?" Molly Weasley asked, walking out of the kitchen with a plate full of hot biscuits.

"Nothing!" the two piped up.

"Yes, well, it's dinnertime so come on." The group all headed into the dining room and found seats at the table.

"Merlin, Ted! What happened to you?" Ron spewed, receiving a thunk on the arm from Hermoine for asking.

"Fangirls. Some witch jumped me and tried to defile me. I'll be fine. I'm actually kind of liking it now. Adds some character, don't you think?" Teddy lied. Teddy didn't dare look up at anyone. "This chicken is fabulous Grandma Weasley."

"I'm stuffed. That was a fantastic dinner." Harry ached after a huge plate of chicken. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Thanks for the dinner and well…everything." Harry said again, moving into the living room to open presents. Teddy slowly pulled out the small gold-colored box in his pocket and slyly slid it under the couch as he went to join the other children outside.

"So I'm a slag pedophile, now?" she bumped into him. Teddy shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"Yeah. I'll just tell them that you hit me after I grabbed your arse in George's shop. That'll go over well with _your_ family." Teddy pointed at the house. "I do like your ears, though."

"Yeah, well, you deserved it." Victoire crossed her arms as they kept walking around. They finally stopped when they came to the river at the edge of the property. Victoire bent down and dipped her fingers in the water. "Ooh. That's cold. Fancy a dip?"

"Are you crazy? What if one of the adults comes out here?" Teddy asked, watching Victoire pull off her clothes and jump in.

"Come in. What's the matter, Ted? Never seen a girl in a bikini before?" Victoire asked beckoning him in. "It's nice and cold!" she added as she grabbed his arm and pulled him in. "Now, we're even." She noted drying herself off. Teddy grabbed his jacket and stormed off, cursing under his breath.

"Stupid vela, stupid clock, stupid pond." Teddy muttered as he grabbed his broom and took off towards the pitch.


	3. Late Night Coffee

Chapter 3: Late Night Coffee

**A/N: Basically this chapter is just what happens inside the Burrow on July 31 while the kids are outside.**

"Stay on the Pitch, kids." Molly Weasley yelled out the door. The adults were locked in their conversations about whatever, so Teddy slipped off his seat and headed out the door. Teddy really wanted to just enjoy the warm summer air when he was poked just out of the door.

"So I'm a slag pedophile, now?" she bumped into him. Teddy shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"Yeah, I'll just tell them that you hit me after I grabbed your arse in George's shop. That'll go over well with _your_ family." Teddy pointed at the house. "I do like your ears, though."

"Yeah, well, you deserved it." Victoire crossed her arms as they kept walking. "So what's new? I haven't seen you all summer." Teddy shrugged.

"Not much really. Hung out at the beach, found some sunken treasure in the Channel, you know the usual stuff …Why? What do you care? I thought you were still mad at me."

"Oh, I am. My mom said that veela don't get eve, they get ahead…a lot." Victoire locked arms. "Besides, you're _my_ teddy." Teddy looked stunned. _Is she really…?_

"Okay. Who are you and what have you done with _my_ Victoire?" Teddy returned the emphasis.

"Victoire's here. Victoire just likes having her Teddy Bear near. She likes Wolfie, too."

"Rawr." Teddy tried to imitate a bear. Victoire stopped as the two exchanged funny looks and burst out laughing.

"George! Are you going to join us?" Ginny called to her redhead brother still in the kitchen.

"Yeah! I was just watching something. Waiting for the fireworks." George smirked, sitting down. "Not those kind of fireworks!" George quickly added seeing the exclaimed and drained faces at the table. "WE searched our kids before coming over."

"Victoire and Teddy." George laughed.

"Oh! Is she okay?" Fleur sat up with her coffee. George pulled his chair up and took a drink.

"Well…she is. Not sure about Teddy after today. By the way, Hermoine, thanks for lending me that book. I've got it in my office at the shop. I'll bring it by Tuesday morning. When did our kids get so smart?"

"What was that about this afternoon?" Hermoine asked. "Rose burst out and almost ran through our couch."

"Teddy needed my help with a…project" George lied nodding towards Harry.

"Is that how Teddy got the eye?" Ginny asked pointing to her eye.

"Yes and no. He did get the eye at my shop, but I can't really say how he got it."

"Part of the project?" Ron asked between bites of cakes. "Looked like it hurt."

"Probably." George snorted as he recounted the afternoon events. "Not sure but I think Victoire gave it to him."

"You know," Bill looked up, "She did have a bruise on her hand when I saw her earlier. That's my girl!" Fleur wiped a tear from her eye. The rest of the table laughed silently.

"That boy! He should know better!" Andromeda carried the empty plates into the kitchen. Molly was already in there washing away. "Harry, whatever did Teddy get you? He wasn't sure what to get you this morning."

"He didn't." Harry ran back over the list to make sure. "Don't worry. I'm sure he got something or he forgot it at home."

"What am I going to do about him? He's been acting differently lately. I think part of it's that book he found for his birthday." Gran Tonks told Molly as they sat back down at the table.

"What book?"

"Dora's diaries. She wrote in them ever since she got accepted into Hogwarts."

Ginny squirted out coffee and turned red. "Tonks had a diary! What did she say in them?"

"I've never read them. Only her and Teddy know. Although I suspect that all of us were mentioned, even Charlie." Gran mentioned, causing Charlie to join Ginny red-faced.

Talks of quidditch, Charlie's dragon's, the Joke Shop, and other events around the Wizarding World continued for another couple of hours until the sun set and the group decided to go to their homes for the night.

"Kids! Time to go home!" Arthur Weasley yelled out into the backyard. Six broomsticks came whooshing down and halted at the back porch.

"Bye Grandma! Bye Grandpa!" The kids yelled as they all lined up and flooed home. "Bye Theodore. I had a really fun time tonight." Victoire coyly smirked as she stepped into the green-lit fireplace. "Stupid veela. AND MY NAME'S TEDDY!" he yelled back into the fireplace before grabbing a pillow and curling up on the couch.

"That was fun. I can't wait till the kids are old enough to go to Hogwarts, though. They wear me out." Harry sighed and reached for his coffee. Ginny laughed quietly. "He means the boys' prank group."

"Here Here!" rang out from across the table. "Soo Ginny, what exactly did Tonks write in her diary about you? You and Charlie turned redder than your hair." Hermoine teased causing Ginerva Weasley to cough up the piece of cake she had been eating.

"I don't entirely know, but you know Tonks. It could be anything." Ginny smirked

"Mom…" Teddy groaned. "Mom, wait! Come back. Don't leave me!" Teddy painly cried out as tears began to fall down onto the Burrow floor.

"That's been happening a lot lately. Andromeda said he's having trouble. Nightmares, really." Ginny took another sip of her coffee.

"He's not the only one." Harry moaned, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah."

"Well, it's been almost 15 years." George replied.


	4. Next Stop: Potter Vault

Chapter 4: Next Stop: Potter Vault!

Teddy jumped out of bed and looked around. "Oh man! I'm late. Gran is going to kill me." The brown-haired boy quickly got dressed and flew downstairs. Sure enough, Gran was at the table reading the Daily Prophet. "Sorry I'm late. My alarm didn't go off."

"I heard. It won't go off for another 30 minutes, Ted." Gran Tonks laughed. Teddy looked at her funny and then at the clock and realized he was early. "Oh well. I'm sure you could use the early start. It's the Big Day you know."

"Yeah. I know. I've been waiting for it." Teddy joked, piling eggs and bacon onto his plate. He had just sat down when two owls flew through the window and landed on the edge of the table. Gran paid them and untied their packages before handing them over to Teddy. _Hmm, wonder what Harry wants?_

"Let's see…" Teddy read down the letter, "Oh. Okay. Harry wanted to know if I needed to go to Gringott's today. He's going over there before work and told me to Floo over whenever I go." Teddy reached for the other package and unwrapped it also. "Dear Mr. Lupin," _Mr. Lupin? That sounds funny. _"We, the Faculty and Staff, here at Hogwarts wish to congratulate you on your acceptance into your 4th Year here at Hogwarts. Please read over the attached documents and note your schedule has been adjusted as per the request…." Teddy quickly skimmed the rest and flipped to the next page.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Andromeda asked seeing Teddy's face. "Or it can be. You should hurry if you're going to meet your Uncle Harry." Gran nodded towards the clock. Teddy grabbed his bag and stuffed the two packages inside. "Potter Manor." And in a blaze of green fire, Teddy found himself stepping out into the Potter's kitchen.

"Hey guys. The Amazing Teddy is here." He bowed, setting his pack on the ground. "Teddy Bear!" The youngest Potter girl hopped up and ran into him. "Hey there. How's my favorite little flower doing today?" Teddy joked picking her up and pretending to eat at her neck.

"Hi Teddy. Are you hungry?" Ginny Weasley-Potter came out of the kitchen. "There're biscuits on the stove."

"Oh, thanks. I ate at home, but I will take some of them to go. I got my list for school. I was going to ask Harry if he needed to go to Gringott's for anything." Teddy grabbed three biscuit and wrapped them up.

"I do actually. Hey honey." Harry walked out of his office and into the Dining Room. Teddy noticed that Harry was walking lightly and wearing gloves. "I need to check my vault anyway. Are you ready?" Teddy nodded, taking Harry's arm.

"Harry." Ginny held her hand up.

"Please Ginny. I'll be okay. I love you." Harry held her hand and kissed her. "I love you too, Harry. Just promise." "I promise." Ginny let go as Harry rejoined Teddy, turned, and apparated to the front steps of Gringott's Bank.

Ten minutes later, the pair were riding down the shaft with Bill Weasley and another goblin towards the Potter Vault. The cart dropped onto a different track, making harry wince at the landing and his coat fly up letting Teddy see a large cut and several burn marks going up Harry's wrist. Teddy thought about asking when the cart slowed down to a stop. "Potter Vault." The goblin called out as the three humans got out and entered the large golded room.

Teddy wandered around while Harry went over to a large oak chest and chatted quietly with Bill Weasley. "What did Ginny say?" "For me not to do this one. I told her it was okay. I was okay. She wouldn't speak to me last night. She would've pushed it more this morning if not for-"Harry motioned towards Teddy.

Teddy climbed back into the minecart and watched as Harry and Bill levitated an old chest and some other objects into a briefcase for Harry. "Can I ask what that was about?" Teddy asked as the goblin started the cart and raced down the tunnel ahead.

"Ministry business. I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you Teddy." Harry replied not even breaking his gaze. Teddy was about to press the subject when a familiar lurch announced their arrival at the other Vault. Teddy handed his key over and opened his bag.

His Vault seemed larger than before somehow. Teddy did notice that some of the portraits were empty and some of the gold was stacked higher in the back. "I asked Bill to bring some stuff down here for you." Harry said. Teddy knew what he needed as Harry reduced a few chests and put them in his bag. Teddy had wandered over to a pile of photographs and was looking through them. "Wow. I always wondered where that photo ended up."

"Who's that? That man?" Teddy pointed to a tall, gaunt man in the back row. "That's my uncle, Sirius Black. He and your father went to school together. They were in the same year, Gryffindors." Teddy pocketed th photos and went to close the chest when he saw something underneath. Teddy pulled it out and held it up to the light.

The necklace was beautiful. A gold chain link with a large ruby on the end, a gold dragon encircled the dragon and pointed upward in a fire-breathing look. Teddy put the necklace on and grabbed a few other things and pocketed enough gold to last until he left for Hogwarts.

In a matter of seconds, Harry and Teddy had returned and were walking out the front doors laughing. "Ooh man. That George got me good with that one." Harry chuckled as they reached the bottom step. "You have your lists then, huh?" Teddy pulled them out.

"Luckily, I got my robes yesterday. Gran's probably ironing them right now." Teddy rolled his eyes. "Harry, are things that serious? At the Ministry?"

"Teddy, that thing with Bill was just him being Bill." Harry tried to shut the door.

"I'm not a kid, okay. Mom was really scared, Bill was nervous, and you- you've got half your arm missing or burned!" Teddy grabbed his coat. "I don't know what's going on, but I know it's got everyone worried. Just please be careful Dad."

"I will Te- I will okay." Harry looked down at his watch. "You remember your list?" Teddy nodded, pulling the paper out of his jacket. "Wait, what?! That's not right. You're in your fourth year? Already?" Teddy snatched the paper back and tucked it away. "I just hope it's quieter than mine."

Teddy turned and looked back at his guardian. "Seriously, what did happen? No one ever talks about you and Hogwarts!" Harry laughed as he turned around and disappeared.


End file.
